


Rainbow Candy

by xxwrote_my_way_outxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drag, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Laflams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwrote_my_way_outxx/pseuds/xxwrote_my_way_outxx
Summary: The dim multi-colored fluorescent lights cloaked the hidden club like a blanket. The smell of sweat and alcohol lingered in the air and the flurry of laughter and yipping raised as he saw the lights start to focus on the large stage that was present in the back of the bar. Alexander found himself somewhere in between gawking in awe and drooling in lust after the performance before him. He swore that he had never seen someone exude so much confidence. Alexander was sure that he never saw someone with as rich chocolate eyes. Eyes that could see into the soul of a man in his mid-twenties, seeing through the buzzed nature of his currently alcohol-tainted soul and through each layer of thick skin that was littered with goosebumps in sheer awe. Alexander had no hopes of seeing the drag queen that he longed for, figuring that the man had simply waltzed off back to the streets of Brooklyn once more to prowl for a new club to dominate and find new people to make drunk off of the illusion of love and beauty."I think you dropped this.~"He looked down, and he saw a name and a number.John Laurens.





	1. Alcohol, Lipstick, and Sweet Dreams

The dim multi-colored fluorescent lights cloaked the hidden club like a blanket. The smell of sweat and alcohol lingered in the air and the flurry of laughter and yipping raised as he saw the lights start to focus on the large stage that was present in the back of the bar. From what he could see there was a short, beautiful…woman? No, that was no woman. Alexander knew better than to think that was a woman. However, he had the perfect silhouette of one. The way that his face was painted made him look like a perfect doll, brown eyes smoldering under the painted yellow and blue lids of his eyes, lips plump and decorated in a gradient of blue, to green to yellow. The wig that looked as if it were sewn to his head was one of every color he could imagine, the rainbow never looking more dashing than it did atop his head. The piece that he wore was that of a multicolored kimono with a pair of pumps that could probably help him reach god, making already bow-like legs even more lovely.  
Alexander found himself somewhere in between gawking in awe and drooling in lust after the performance before him. 

He swore that he had never seen someone exude so much confidence. Each step in his buoyant strut across the popular stage made Alexander’s heart feel as if it were dancing to each sway, his jaw feeling as if it dropped each time the queen hit each beat of the song with such precision. 

The normally reserved man felt his friends tug him closer to the stage. Lafayette always insisted on going up close to the drag performances, though Alexander never obliged. He could tell by the wide, mischievous smile that Lafayette was going to tease him over his newfound fascination for days to come.

When Alex found himself at the lip of the stage, he nearly fainted when he saw the queen before him crawling across the stage in a nearly seductive manner as the bass slowed to a lusciously lewd way, his heart throbbing terribly like a battle drum in the confines of his chest. He needed to know who the man was beneath all of the makeup. He could feel his knees nearly sway beneath the now met gaze of the performer. 

Alexander was sure that he never saw someone with as rich chocolate eyes. Eyes that could see into the soul of a man in his mid-twenties, seeing through the buzzed nature of his currently alcohol-tainted soul and through each layer of thick skin that was littered with goosebumps in sheer awe.

What surprised him even more was when he felt a pair of lips capturing his in a quick, provocative way before he saw the queen that he had been observing draw away from him, nearly popping up from where he had crawled over to him, going back to his lavish and vulgar way, the crowd cheering and praising the action with veneration at such a forward act, a few people jokingly congratulating Alexander and trying to egg the queen on for more. 

While all of the other men were yipping and urging for more from the beautiful man, Alexander was wiping the multicolored wax from his lips and staring down at his fingers, feeling his throat go dry with astonishment. However, he nearly jumped when he heard Lafayette whispering in his ear, “I think you may have caught her eye, Hamilton~” To which Alexander nearly shoved him in the playful way that he oftentimes did. His eyes fell back down to his fingers once more in wonder. As the dazzling queen left the stage as a star did the night, Alexander found himself pining for the fierce, exuberant man. However, he knew better than to just go stalking after the man like some puppy in search for its mother. 

Instead, he wound up back at the bar with his friend, more than a little tipsy at this point and his hands more than a little flirtatious as the Frenchman leaned against him, fingers dancing on his upper thigh as they oftentimes did when they were ridden with alcohol and felt stirred. It was only for the benefit of each other, only satisfying each other’s needs until they could find someone more serious to satisfy themselves with. Anyways, Alexander had no hopes of seeing the drag queen that he longed for, figuring that the man had simply waltzed off back to the streets of Brooklyn once more to prowl for a new club to dominate and find new people to make drunk off of the illusion of love and beauty. 

In spite of this, he could feel wiry fingers drift into the front pocket of the hooded shirt that he wore, the warmth lingering for just a moment as he could feel hot breath against his ear, nearly not hearing what the person said. 

“I think you dropped this.” 

By the time that Alexander turned around to try to see who it was, the stranger had wandered off into the herd of men grinding on one another and courting their way to a lofty bed that would often be emptied by morning by meaningless flings. He fingered his pocket and found a piece of paper within the depths of the fabric, slipping it out with the tips of his fingers and peeling it open despite Lafayette’s desperate pleas for more attention to the friction in his jeans.  
Alexander’s heart fluttered with joy as he saw the smear of blue, green and yellow on the edge of the paper. 

A name followed by a number that Alexander knew he would urgently dial into his contacts and cherish the next morning when he was suffering from a hangover and fond memories of the night before.  
John Laurens, a title of royalty to the queen that began to rule his thoughts.


	2. A Message to The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if he didn’t want to see him again and giving him his phone number was a mistake?

In the morning he was in bed with Lafayette, which was no surprise to him at this point. He sighed, his head nestled against the frenchman’s shoulder and his head trying to remember exactly what happened the night before.   
He didn’t want to wake up his frequent lover so he decided to stay on his arm until the man ultimately woke up and gave him a soft kiss and headed towards the shower before he had to be off to work for the morning.   
Alexander was picking up his clothing from the floor and emptied his pockets before he threw the dirty things in the laundry bin for the time being. He saw a crumbled up note in one of them and opened it. 

John Laurens… 

The name was familiar, and then it all came back. 

The beautiful drag queen that kissed him so hard that it brandished his heart. The reason why he knew he had to call him was because of the way that his heart fluttered at the memory of him. Once his nightly lover left the house, he hopped into the shower and washed himself down happily. He needed to get himself fixed up. What if when he called the number the queen would ask him to meet with him?

Disappointment marred his heart for a moment. 

What if he didn’t want to see him again and giving him his phone number was a mistake?

Nonsense, he convinced himself. Why would he have been given a number if it didn’t mean anything? He didn’t see the queen give anyone else numbers. Laf didn’t get a paper and he was in the audience and sitting right next to him when the beautiful man sauntered over. 

Once he was cleaned up and had a sufficient amount of coffee in his system, Alexander fidgeted with his phone nervously for a few minutes, the number already dialed into it. All he had to do was press the call button and everything would be fine. 

On one hand, the worst that could happen was rejection. 

On the other hand, he could possibly taste his lips again and maybe even more. God, even looking at him made Alexander want to faint. Even thinking about him. What could he say besides the man was irresistible? 

 

He reluctantly pressed the call button. 

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring… 

The amount of times that it rang made Alexander’s anxiety levels burst through the roof of his apartment. However, when he heard a soft voice answer, he felt his throat go dry. 

“Hello?” 

The voice asked, though Alexander felt so uncharacteristically shy that he didn’t know what to say. 

“Who is this?” 

The voice asked again and Alexander visibly gulped down whatever wetness he had left in his mouth and quietly said, “Um…is this John? I’m the guy at the club that you gave your number to and I wanted to call you.”  
“Oh, the handsome man I met at my show. I remember you, darling. Miss me?” 

Alexander had never been so intimidated by another man’s voice before in his life. A voice so confident and seductive, feminine and masculine at the same time and Alexander wasn’t sure if he was dreaming at this point. 

“My name is Alexander.” 

He said this awkwardly, not wanting to come off as desperate, though he probably did anyways. 

“Oh hello there, Alexander.” Alexander could nearly heard the smirk on the other’s face, “I’m having another show tonight, Alexander, at the gay club across town on Robinson street. I would love to see you there. I might have a surprise for you if you come.” 

Alexander’s heart thud in his chest wildly, nearly able to hear it in his eardrums. 

“I’ll see you there.” 

He was seeing him, he was seeing him, he was really seeing him again!

He excitedly dropped his phone on the floor.


	3. A Call to His King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him and Lafayette had started off as friends with benefits sometime the year before, and slowly evolved into an open relationship. Alexander did have to say that he was in love with Laf, but there was an opportunity to be in love with another, too. And one that Laf could hopefully accept and adore as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short the past two chapters have been!  
> I promise that the next few chapters will definitely be longer! These are just setting up for the next few :) <3

When he picked up his phone within the next few minutes, having been in complete and utter shock that he man had even answered his phone, let alone tell him to visit, Alexander’s first thought was to call Lafayette. It was really the respectful thing to do. 

Him and Lafayette had started off as friends with benefits sometime the year before, and slowly evolved into an open relationship. Alexander did have to say that he was in love with Laf, but there was an opportunity to be in love with another, too. And one that Laf could hopefully accept and adore as well. 

He quickly dialed the frenchman’s number into the phone and pressed the call button. His heart was beating quickly in his chest as he waited for his tan lover to pick up the phone.  
“Ah mon cher, what’s up?”

Alexander breathed a sigh of relief when the phone was answered and he instantly started to babble about the man that he had met at the bar. He didn’t take time to consider that the way that he was so excited about the man could possibly hurt his current lover, but he wasn’t really thinking before he was speaking. 

“Can we please go to the bar today? He invited me.”

Lafayette sighed softly. 

Alexander was a man that Lafayette held dearly to him, and it was hard for him to share despite the fact that they were in an open relationship. However, he did know that this could possibly benefit both of them. Who was he to tell Alexander what he could and couldn’t do, let alone with his body? 

“Of course, mon cher. I’ll take a shower and get dressed after work. Maybe we could make it a date? Get something to eat and then go to the show?” 

Alexander was ecstatic that his boyfriend said yes, and was even happier when he mentioned the date. How did he find someone as understanding as Lafayette? He swore he was the luckiest man alive. 

“That sounds amazing, Laf. You don’t understand how grateful I am to have you.” He smiled, wishing that the other could see the radiance on his face. “Have a good rest of the day at work, babe. I’ll try to surprise you with something when you get home.~” He bit his bottom lip at the suggestive tone that he had, knowing that Laf would probably get antsy by the end of the work day with a promise like that.

“Ah mon cher, you tease. I’ll have a good day at work with that...surprise that you’re promising.” He chuckled dryly before he hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, going back to typing up the translation that he was doing for the company he was with. 

Alexander felt himself overwhelmed with joy. He was meeting the beautiful, seductive drag queen that he had met the night before. He could just imagine how the lights would hit his face and how the light would make his freckles look like stars. He wondered what color lipstick he would wear that night, wondering If it would be another ombre lip or a plain, sexy color that would stain his skin again. What type of outfit would he wear? Would he get another kiss? 

His heart sank. 

What if John would kiss someone else?

He shook his head and decided to focus on how great the night would be versus how badly it could go. 

He was going to give Lafayette the best “surprise” imaginable. They were going to go out on a date. And they were both in for a surprise with the name of John Laurens, who was with no doubt packed full of many wonders that Alexander had yet to witness in life.


End file.
